The Darkness He Can Only See
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: When Leo finds out that Master Splinter had another son...and kept it from them all theses years. Leo doesn't know what to do until. Mikey had a thought. He suggested that they go look for this rabbit ninja. But this rabbit is not who he seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what goes on pplz? Well this is my second story..Sorry its taken me so long to write this story...ya see i just moved into a new house and I'm still unpacking .I like to dedicate this story and chapter to ****machi-tan**** who gave me this idea for this first chapter...Thank you sooo much for ur help! Anyway enough of my rambling... **

**I don't own TMNT sadly...the rabbit maybe but the turtles no... :'(**

Chapter 1

Leonardo was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the whole thing he just discovered... Master Splinter his father, had another student, another son, besides the four of them... Leo didn't know if he should be angry, confused, or...afraid. What if Master Splinter loved this rabbit more than he loved them? What if that is the person who he went to visit? What if his father doesn't come back from his trip because he doesn't want to leave his other son?

All theses questions and emotion where making Leo's stomach do flip flops. He felt nausea cover come him, then he tried to calm himself, to find his center so he could figure all this out. Then it dawned on him, what if he couldn't figure all this out? Let's face it, Leo had no idea who this rabbit ninja was or where he was for that matter.

Then Leo had a thought maybe just maybe the answers were in his masters room. Leo got up from his meditation area and went back to his father's room or at least tried to. Because when Leo opened his door Mikey was standing right in the door frame.

" Hey Leo!" Mikey said happily

" Mikey... How's your arm?" Leo asked

" It's fine Donny gave me some pain killers, so I'm good!" Mikey said jumping up and down

" So you feel fine?" Leo said wanting to make sure that his little brother was not lying to him.

" Bro, I could take on an army!" Mikey said jamming his good fist into the air

" That's good Mikey" Leo said as he brushed passed his brother and headed to his sensei's room again.

" Uh, Leo where are you going?" Mikey asked looking confused at to where his older brother was headed.

" Leo! I don't think Master Splinter would be very happy going into his room!" Mikey called after his older brother. Leo knew for a fact that his father doesn't allow his sons to enter his room while he is away. But Leo had to know the truth of who this rabbit was. He just had to know. The blue masked turtle opened the door to his sensei's room and began looking for through his belongings to see if the was anything on this rabbit ninja.

" Leo, what the shell are ya doin?" said a angry voice

It was Raph...

" Leo, I don't think Splinter will be very happy about you being in here, looking through his belongings" said Donny in a confused voice.

" Dudes, where going to get in so much trouble" said Mikey nervously

" Look what I found" Leo said holding up the picture too his brothers.

All three of their eyes widened...

" What the-?" began Raph confused as he started at the picture.

" Master Splinter had...?" Don trailed off

" ...another student, and a son" Leo finishing Don's sentence

" How is this even possible?" asked Donny desperately

" That's what I'm trying to figure out" Leo told his brothers

" Uh guys, what if this rabbit ninja knows more ninja stuff than we do?" asked Mikey

All three older brothers look at their youngest...

" I mean think about it, if Master Splinter taught this guy before the four of us than that means that this guy is better than us" Mikey said

Leo, Raph and Donny just started at their little brother...Did Mikey just say something...smart?

" I can't believe I'm saying this but...Mikey may be right" Raph said

" Yeah" Donny sighed

" Hey! I got an idea...Why don't we try and find this guy and ask him to teach us what he knows, maybe he knows more ninja stuff that Master Splinter has been holding out on us" Mikey said as he jumped up and down excited.

Again they all started at their brother in shock. Leo thought that was a great idea! They could find this guy and ask him all of the question that Leo was dying to know.

" That's a great idea Mike" said Leo putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Mike beamed with excitement then said

"It's me Leo, I'm awesome! So of course it's a great idea! "

Raph rolled his eyes then slapped Mikey in the back of the head " Ow!" Mike whined rubbing his head with his hand.

" Alright the first thing we need to do is find out where this guy is...Donny-?" Leo started

" Already on it Leo" said Don walking out of their sensei's room and into his lab and sat down at his computer.

" It won't take me to long to find him" Donny said

" Enlighten me on one thing, how are ya suppose to find a rabbit in New York?" Raph asked

Donny gave Raph a questioning look and said " You obviously don't know how I work, do ya bro?"

Four hours had passed then Don came out of his lab a smile on his face and said " Okay guys I found him"

Leo, Raph and Mikey looked at their tech loving brother in shock, then Raph said " How the shell did ya find him?"

" It took me awhile because this rabbit not in New York, he's in a world called _Sh'locks, _and I had to talk to an old friend to find out where this guy is_" _Donny answered

" Great then let's go see the Damiyo-" Leo started

" I'm one step ahead of you bro, the Damiyo is the old friend I went to see, he gave me the symbles for the world that this rabbit guy lives on, so we can go any time" Donny stated

" Donny you the turtle!" Raph said as he put his hand on Don's shoulder

" Let's get going Dudes" Mikey said punching his fist threw the air

And with that they all took off to go to _Sh'locks _

**Soooo what did you guys think? Again I'd like to thank ****machi-tan**** for giving me such a great idea for this story! You rule!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what up everyone? I'm sorry that i've taken so long to right this chapter i just lost track of time hope all of you are still with me... Hope you guys like it!**

**I still don't own TMNT sadly :'(**

**Chapter 2**

It took them a while but they finally finished packing for their "road trip" as Mikey called it. For just a second Leo stared to have second thoughts about going. Leo remember what Master Splinter had told the four of them before he left.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**It was just an ordinary night everyone was doing their own thing. Don in his lab working on some new project, Raph working on his Shell-Cycle, Mikey reading of of his comics, and Leo training in the dojo. **_

_**" My sons" Master Splinter said**_

_**Almost immediately all four brothers showed up in front of their father.**_

_**" My sons, I'm afraid that I must leave you four the time being" Their father said**_

_**All sons looked surprised at what Master Splinter said. All sons had question to ask but none of them could the word,then Michelangelo said **_

_**" But why sensei?"**_

_**" Because my son, I must visit an old friend that has ask for my help" Master Splinter said**_

_**" When will you be back sensei?" Leonardo asked almost angry voice**_

_**" In do time my son, in the mean time I must ask you one thing, that none of you leave our home while I am gone" their father stated.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

When Leo remembered this he wasn't so sure this was a good idea. He went to his brothers and said

" Hey guys maybe this isn't such a good idea"

" What da ya talking bout Leo?" Raph asked

" Well think about it Master Splinter said that none of us are allowed to leave the lair and-"

" Aw c'mon Leo its not like we haven't done this before, and Master Splinter won't find out if we don't tell him" Raph pointed out

" But we'd be keeping a secret from him-" Leo began

" Leo, our father has been keeping a big secret from us our entire lives" Don interrupted which was true, Leo couldn't argue with that.

" But-" Leo began again

" Leo, we are already packed, we are going rather you like it or not" Raph grumbled

Leo looked at his three brothers and sighed in defeat there was no changing their minds now. Not that they all had question of their own that they wanted answered. Raph was right they were all going and that was that no ifs, ands, or buts.

Finally Leo smiled and said " Alright"

" Whoo! C'mon dudes, We're going on a road trip!" Mikey yelled punching his good arm into the air

Leo laughed, Yep Mikey's body was definitely feeling better, even though his arm wasnt. That made Leo happy that Mikey was getting better, To be honest with himself Leo has been blaming himself for what happened to Mikey. Leo knows he shouldn't but he can't help it, he just feel so ashamed of himself, so ashamed of what he did to his younger brother. It feels like _he _cause all those wounds on Mike _not_ the Purple Dragons. But looking at Mike now and seeing him in his happy-go-lucky mood. Makes Leo not feel so ashamed anymore

" Yeah, let's get going" Leo said still smiling, putting a hand a Mikey's shoulder. Mikey looked at Leo and gave his big brother the most cheesy grin anyone ever saw.

**Okay...so what did you guys think? Be truthful! Again**** I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to write this chapter... I'm sooo ashamed of myself! and I would like to thank machi-tan again for giving this sequel life! I'm sorry again to everyone if this chapter sucks... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well here is my third chapter Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

When they all arrived in Sh'locks, they were amazed on how beautiful it was, the emerald hills stretched for miles, covered in breathe-taking flowers, that if you looked closely had diamonds in the center of them. And right smack down in the middle behind of of the hills, was a village. The four turtles took a moment to enjoy the amazing scenery, when it was broken by a cough.

" Now, let's get to work" he said tearing his gaze from the wonderful senery in front of him.

" Right!" Mikey exclaimed

" Wait! How are we pose to find him, We don't even know this guy's name" Raph pointed out

" Well we have a picture of him, so will just ask around and see if anyone knows him" Don said

" Right, let's go!" Leo said

When they got to the village they immediately began asking if anyone knew this rabbit ninja. They got the same responses from everyone: nothing, they would look at the picture, look back at the four turtles, then glare and walk away. It left the four brothers very confused. When the last guy that they asked said " Yeah, I know him, He's names Dante, he lives just three hills over"

The guys said thanks and walked away when the guy grabbed Mikey from behind, whirrled him around and said " You will suffer, Don't trust what can't understand" And with that he walked away, leaving a very confused Mikey in his wake.

" What did he mean by that?" he muttered to himself, but quickly brushed it off and jogged to catch up with his brothers. When he did Leo asked him what kepted him. Mike thought for a moment, that he shouldn't tell his bros what that guy had said to him. So instead he replied " Nothin, the guy just wanted to know where I got my devilish good looks" pulling a fake grin.

" Ya goof ball!" Raph said swatting Mike in the back of the head

" Ow!" the orange banded turtle complained

It took them awhile but they finally made it to Dante's home. It was old cottage that didn't have many plants growing there, chunks of spots were missing from the house where the paint had been chipped off, a few cracked windows and a door frame that had no door at all. It made them all think, why would anyone want to live _here_? Seriously this place was a dump.

" Wow...This is...interesting" Don said

" Hmph, Whats so interesting bout it? It's a dump" Raph grumbled

" Okay I'll admit that its not the best place to live...But its better then nothing...Right?" Leo said

" Hmph I guess" Raph mumbled

" Anyway let's see if he's home" Donny said walking farther down the road towards the property.

Just then-

WHOOSH!

Ninja Stars were thrown everywhere! Causing Donny to fall back on his shell, Mikey to scream, Raph to swear, and Leo to pull out his katanas and get ready for battle.

A battle cry was bellowed! The four brothers looked up and saw the rabbit ninja they have been looking for on top of one of the hills. He jumped, pulling out his swords, and yelled " You dare come to my home? Begone!"

" Wait!" Leo said trying to explain why they were there

" I said off with you!" Dante yelled again

" We are here because we know that you are a son of Splinter" Leo said hoping that he didn't need his swords at this moment. That stopped Dante dead in his tracks, his eyes grew wide with shock than he said " H-How do you know my father?"

" We know him cuz he's our master too" Raph said angry that this guy attacked them

" And I'm his favorite!" Mikey said out of the blue, but when Mikey said this he noticed that Dante glared at him, not an annoying glare but a I'm-gonna-kill-you type of glare, and what else was odd to Mikey was that his brothers didn't seem to notice him doing it, when in reality Dante was right in front of them all, how could they not have seen him? That quick glare causes Mikey to become speechless and scared, which is a first for him because he's never quiet.

" C'mon Mikey you know that Master Splinter doesn't pick favorites" Leo said annoyed at what his brother said

" So you four are sons of Splinter as well?" Dante asked giving Mikey another fast glare, that again Mike saw and grew even more scared

" Yes, we came here we were hoping you could answer some questions" Leo said glad that Dante believed them.

" I will answer them as best as I can, But first I must know your names" Dante said putting his swords away

" I am Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Raphael" Leo began

" Sup" Raph mumbled

" Donatello"

" Nice to meet you" Don said happily

" And Michelangelo" said Leo finishing his introduction.

Dante smiled but not a friendly... a smile that said I'm-gonna-get-you...and again only Mikey could see it " Hello Michelangelo" Dante said. At the sound of his own name Mikey whimpered, he couldn't help it he was just so scared, but he whimpered lightly enough so his brothers wouldn't hear him. After coming this far and finally finding this guy, they couldn't just go back just because this guy freaked Mike out of his mind. No... he wouldn't do that to his brothers, especially Leo.

Leo expected Mikey to say hi or something but he didn't... in fact Mikey looked kinda scared. But why would he be scared? Dante is an okay guy in Leo's opinion. So why in shells name would his youngest brother be scared?

" So Dante, do you think that you could show us some of your moves" Raph asked grinning

" Of course Raphael" Dante answered

" I'd like to see some more of Sh'locks if thats okay with you" Donny said

" It will be my honor to show you around Donatello"

" Could you show me some meditation techniques?" Leo asked

" Again it would be my honor"

" I-" Mikey began

" First Raphael, I shall do your request, come my friends" Dante said motioning them down the road towards his house. Leo went first, then Raph, and then Donny, But Dante stepped in front of Mikey, looked at him, giving him one of his dagger glares that sent chills up Mike's spin and then Dante said " You shouldn't be so cocky Michelangelo"

" I'm-" Mike began again

" Your optimism is useless and stupid," Dante said turning away from the orange mask turtle. Then finally before walking off to join Mike's brothers Dante said " You coming here was you first mistake, I suggest that you quit while you are ahead" and with that he walked away.

Mikey just stood there, shocked completely out of his mind. He didn't know what to do. He standed there for a few minutes. Then walked down the road to catch up with his brothers. Mike may not know what to do, but he knew this...Dante was out to get him...

**So what did you guys think of it? **

**Happy Halloween everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Well this is my fourth chapter to this sequel! And i can't believe how popular theses two stories are...I mean I never really thought that theses would get any reviews at all...So i would like to take a moment to thank all of you who have reviewed theses stories...I like to thank **_Poisoned Dark Angel, Party-Shoes16, Robin Gurl, Magiccatprinces, Puldoh, XxScarletPhantomxX, ManicWarnerSibling is Danger, Kaysin-12, Randomchick16, majorbookluver, Feathers Fall Like Snow _**and a special thanks to **_ Machi-tan _**for giving such a great idea for this sequel! Thanks everyone and I promise that I will try keep updating sooner with this story!**

**Chapter 4**

Mikey decided not to mention what Dante said to him, to his brothers. They probably wouldn't believe him, anyway he couldn't do that to them, he already felt bad enough that he caused them so much trouble when he ran off. So he kept everything bottled up. When on the inside he was dying to tell _somebody_ what was going on.

He had know idea what he should do. He's never had to deal with this kind of situation before, nor has anyone ever talked to him the way Dante did. Dante was _out to get him_ for crying out loud! How would a normal person handle that?

" Mikey?" said Donny, snapping Mike out of his thoughts

" _Remember don't say anything" _he told himself " Yeah Donny?" Mikey said

" You okay? You seem kinda shaken up" his purple mask wearing brother asked in concern

" Yeah I'm fine" Mike said, pulling a fake cocky grin. Truth was he wasn't fine. Whenever he'd get worried about something then his body would reacted by making him feel bad. And right now he's so worried about Dante and what he might do, that its causing Mikey to feel terrible, his stomach was turning with every step he took, his body was shaking like a leaf, him becoming more and more dizzy as he and Donny stood there in front of Dante's house. But even his body never made him feel _this _horrible.

" Don't lie to me Michelangelo" Don said in a firm voice, as he came over and put a hand on his younger brothers forehead. Mikey hoped that he did not have a fever, as usual he was wrong.

" Mikey- You have a high fever" Donny said completely shock at how high his brothers fever was. Mikey couldn't take it anymore, he felt so horrible and dizzy that he fell to his knees, trying to breathe and stay conscious, but failed to stay conscious.

" Mikey!" Donny said kneeling down to his brothers side, concern a crossed his face

" Hey whats goin on here?" Raph said his voice sounded far away

" Mikey has a high fever, a _very high fever_" Don told Raph looking him in the eyes and gave him a look that said a high fever _again._ Years ago when they were still toddlers, Mikey had a fever that horribly high for his age, he was so incredibly sick that he almost didn't make it.

" Right!" said Raph taking hold of Mikey and leading him towards the house

" Mikey! Whats wrong?" Leo said putting a hand on Mike's shell and helping Raph get their brother inside

" He's sick" Don told him bluntly

" _Really _sick _again" _Raph finished for him

_" No...not again!" _Leo thought kneeling in front of their sick younger brother, he remember what happened the last time Mikey was this sick it was _horrible. _It was that first time in his young life did Leo ever feel that useless.

" Don't worry Mikey, we are all right here with you" Leo said his voice cracking a little. It just hurt him so much to see Mike like this. He hoped that with Don being a good doctor that he will be able to make Mikey better... Shell did he hope so...

**Sooo what did ya'll think? Yeah I know! I know its a little short but its all i could think of at the moment... And a thousand sorry's if this chapter sucks...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really have much to say so... On with the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Donny was worried about Mikey. He was an okay doctor, everytime one of his brothers had injuries he would patch them up. And when they didn't feel well, like a stomach ache or a low fever. He would give them something and they would be fine at the end of the day. But this? He never had to deal with one of his bros being _this_ sick. He wasn't that good of a doctor. He learned most medical treatments from shows he's watched on the TV. And when Mikey was sick the last time it wasn't he, Donatello who took care of him and made Mikey feel better. No, it was in fact Master Splinter who took care of the orange mask wearing toddler. Don remembered it perfectly...

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Donatello was just a 7 year old turtle tot playing with one of his air planes he made. He had no care in the world, until his brother Michelangelo turned up sick, with a fever that was higher than the temperture of the sun. The days grew longer and longer and Mikey didn't get any better in relality he got worse. It worried the purple mask turtle, he wondered if his little brother would get any better. **_

_**Master Splinter had just put Mikey to bed, concern a crossed his face. He walked to the couch and sat down rubbing his hand up and down his face.**_

_**" Hows Mikey Master Splinter?" Raph had asked worried, just like they all were**_

_**" Not any better my son" Master Splinter told Raph**_

_**" Sensei, is there anything we can do?" Leo had asked his father wanting to do **__**something**__**for his little brother.**_

_**" I'm afraid not Leonardo, now I must go meditate" and with that he left to his room.**_

_**" Guys, I'm worried" Donny said to his older brothers**_

_**" Me too" Leo replied**_

_**" Same here" Raph stated**_

_**" I feel so useless!" Leo told them, angry because there was nothing he could do for Mikey.**_

_**" We feel that way to bro" Raph said putting a hand on Leo's shell**_

_**" Maybe the only thing we can do for Mikey is to be with him" Don stated**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

It all seemed like it happened yesterday. After that day Mikey got better little by little, and Master Splinter said that he wouldn't get this sick again. And now look...He is this sick again. Donny doesn't know what to do. He wished this wasn't happening, Mikey was feeling fine before they came here so why now is he just getting sick?

"Donny?" said a small voice

Don look down " Mikey, how do you feel?" he said

" Like crud, where's Raph and Leo?"

" Their outside"

" Donatello? What has happened?" said a voice

Don turn to see Dante hovering over him " Its Mikey he's really sick"

" This is horrible! I think I have some medicine that may help your ill brother" Dante said but then giving Mikey an evil look, but Don didn't see it, only Mike did. Which made Mikey tense up get even more afraid.

" Mikey? Are you okay?" Don asked putting a hand a Mike's forehead

" Y-Yeah never better" Mike answered trying to get up out of bed

" No your not, don't lie" the purple mask turtle said

Just then he heard Raph say " What the shell?" The Leo voice say " Donny come here and take a look at this"

Don got to his feet and said to Mikey " I'll be right back, stay here" But when Donny got outside what came as a shock to him was that white stuff was falling from the sky at a big rate.

" What the-" Don began

" Is this snow?" Leo asked

" Yep Leo I think it is" Raph stated

" But how?" Donatello asked

" Many apolagies my friends, I forgot to mention that here in the world of Sh'locks the weather changes alot, each season we have always lasts for about a month" said Dante walking up in front of them

" Yes I must say you pick a very bad time to come here my friends" he said walking away

**Okay i hope this is not confusing for any of you...This chapter is about Donny and how he's feeling... And the flashback is going to be in parts next up is Leo's then Raphs then Mikey's...Sound good to eveyone? Tell me what you guys thought...And a thousand apologies if this chapter is not very good...**


	6. Chapter 6

*** Hey guys I am soooo incredibly sorry for keeping all of you waiting... I hope that all of you aren't mad at me... Anyway i would like to thank **_**machi-tan **_**again****for helping me with this chapter... You RULE! Sooo**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Fear...

That was the emotion Leo was feeling at the moment. He was completely terrified for Mikey... He used to hate it when his little brother would get sick. He would always be able to make his brothers feel better when they were hurt..but when it came to any of them being sick... he was useless. And it killed him inside to not be able to make the pain go away... He was the oldest it was _his_ job to look after his brothers, to comfort them when they were hurt and in pain. But when they were sick he could do...nothing to help them, heal them in any way.. Fear and useless were the two things that Leo felt when Mikey was sick the last time... He remembered the first day Mikey got sick... He would never be able to forget that...

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Leonardo was meditating as he did everyday... but he was not 100% focused as he usually was.. He was worried about his younger brother Michelangelo. Who was not acting like himself lately. It worried the blue masked turtle, he tired to asked Mikey what was wrong with him... Mikey just gave him his signature grin and said " I'm fine bro! No need to worry". **_

_**But Leo knew by the way his little brother looked that he wasn't fine. His usually green skin was a pale looking color, his blue eyes which were full of happiness and laugher, now were pale and lifeless... But Mikey said he was fine, and Leo didn't want to push him, so Leo let it go. **_

_**Leo got up since he was not going to be able to meditate, when he realized how hungry he was. So he walked into the kitchen, when he come to find Mikey sitting at the table with his head in his hands. That is when Leo got little more concerned.**_

_**" Mikey? You ok?" he whispered putting a hand on his brother's shoulder**_

_**" Huh?" Mikey mumbled lifting his head up, eyes pale and tired**_

_**" Are you ok?" Leo asked again his concern grewing with each minute that went by.**_

_**Mikey grinned at him and said " Hey bro! Never better", as he got up from the table to leave, then Mikey stopped suddenly and began to sway little.**_

_**" Mikey are you-?" Leo began but couldn't finish his sentence as his baby brother fell to the hard kitchen ground.**_

_**" MIKEY!" Leo shouted as he ran to the orange masked turtle.**_

_**" MIKEY! Wake up!" Leo shouted again picking up Mikey and began to shake him hard.**_

_**A tiny cough followed by a shudder was all that came from his brother. Leo didn't know what to do. Donny and Raph had gone out to the sewers with Master Splinter to get more supplies. Master Splinter had left Leo and Mikey back home.**_

_**" Mikey?" Leo whispered, tears falling from his face, **_

_**He pulled Mikey closer to him, rapping his arms around his brother tightly. He began to cry harder into his little bros shoulder.**_

_**" What am I suppose to do?" he sobbed**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Master Splinter, Donny and Raph had came home until an hour later where they found Leo still cradling Mikey in his arms. Leo felt helpless back then as he does now that Mikey is sick again. He couldn't do anything when he was a kid for Mikey, what he is suppose to do now?

Leo sat on the ground and watched the snow fall onto the once beautiful emerald hills, turning them, white and soft. He began to shake when he realized how cold it was outside.

" My friend" a voice said Leo turned to see Dante standing on his porch.

" You should come inside where it is warm, I do not wish my guest to become sick" he said with a smile

Leo smiled back and nodded getting up from where he was and followed Dante into his house.

Leo hoped that maybe just maybe this time he could fine a way to help Mikey and make his brother feel better, because it kills Leo so much to see Mikey like this... Yes he will find a way to help... somehow...

*** Kay that was a fun chapter to write! So tell me what you guys think! Good? Bad? Yes, No, Maybe so? Anyway next up is Raph... ***


	7. Chapter 7

*******My god! I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting...It's been soooo long since i last updated...So i won't make excuses... So here is chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

Raph knew what Leo and Donny were feeling at the moment. It was obvious... But the thing was that Raph didn't know how he was feeling... emotion wise... the only thing he actually did feel was a empty numbness inside of him...In these situations he doesn't know what to do, usually if they were back home he would go topside to get ride of everything he was feeling, and even then after he battle his way threw so many Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons, Raph would always feel the numbness. He would go topside even when he was a kid though he knew he was never suppose to, but only for a like and hour or two.

But when Mikey got sick, he spend most nights topside in his hiding place, though he'd tend to lose track of time because he'd be trying to figure out how he could help his brother feel better, and because of that he would end up staying there for 5 or more hours. When that happened he'd get a stern talking to from Leo and Splinter. Which usually would tick him off, lectures from Splinter he could take, but Leo...his lectures just made him get ticked and would make him want to go topside again.

But he always decided against it and went to see if his brother was any better. Seeing Mikey would always make him feel better, in a way it made Mikey feel a little bit better too, since his brother was coped up in his room, feeling horrible with every minute that went by, Raph knew that for Mikey it was nice to have his brothers check on him and try to help in any way they could. Yeah even though he was sick... seeing his little brother always did make him feel better. But one time it didn't...

_**[Flashback]**_

_**The night in NYC was calm and peaceful, Raphael sat beside his dumpster watching the people go by. Everyone was going about their business like nothing was wrong, well with their lives. But like always they couldn't see what was going on, he understood that no one knew that he or his family excisted. But seeing everyone so happy, just made him mad because he knew that his family and himself were not.**_

_**His little brother was really sick, and he wasn't getting any better, it worried the red bandanna wearing turtle, his brothers tried to think of ways to make their youngest feel better, Leo and Donny even tried to go topside to get some medicine, that Donny had saw on their TV that could help their sick brother. **_

_**But Master Splinter caught them before they had a chance to leave, their father understood why they were going to go topside, but simple stated that getting seen by humans wouldn't make their brother any better. Raph spent this night like always by this dumpster trying to think of something, **_**anything **_**that he could do for his sick youngest. But like usual his ideas he would come up with were useless. **_

_**"Shell" he said silently as he looked up at the old Paul's Cafe shop acrossed the street from where he was. It said that it was 4:00 a.m, he hadn't known he'd stay here that long. He got up and opened the lid to manhole that was in the same alley as his dumpster was, and climbed inside. **_

_**It wasn't long before he was back home, but hesitant to go inside, he knew for a fact that Leo was going to give him the biggest lecture of his life since this was the latest he had stayed out, he left at 9:00 p.m, and his older brother is not going to be happy with him.**_

_**Raph sighed and prepared himself for what was about to happen. He didn't get about half way into his home when he heard a angry voice asked-**_

_**" Where have you been?"**_

_**He closed his eyes, greeted his teeth and said " Where do ya think I've been?" as he turned around to face his older brother. That was not what Leo wanted to hear.**_

_**" Raph let me ask you something, do you care for our family?" he asked**_

_**Raphael stared at his brother with wide shocked eyes " Of course I d-" began Raph**_

_**" Then why are you constantly risking our family's safety by going topside? You obviously don't care! Cause if you did you wouldn't go in the first place!" Leo said loud enough for Donny to hear and come out of Mikey's room. **_

_**" Don't act like ya know me Leo! Don't ya stand there and say things about me that I do care about!" Raph yelled glaring at Leo, angry at his brother for saying that he thought that way about their family.**_

_**" Guys? Please don't fight" Donny said desperately fearing Mikey might hear them fighting.**_

_**Raphael looked at his little brother with guilty eyes, Donny who in turn gave a slight sad smile and walked to his own room quietly. Raph gave Leo another quick glare before walking into his youngest room.**_

_**"Hey Mike! How are ya doin?" he said trying to sound like nothing was wrong**_

_**"F-Fine" Mikey said through a cough**_

_**A pause over took the two brothers**_

_**"Raph?" Mikey said weakly**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"Why do you and Leo have to fight so much?" the young sick turtle asked miserably**_

_**"Mikey I don't-"**_

_**"I-I know that you d-don't! I just w-wish you'd s-stop" His brother said as he went into a coughing fit, tears stared to pour down his face.**_

_**Raph looked at his brother, feeling ashamed of himself "I'm sorry Mikey" he said when his brothers coughing stopped. He looked at Mikey again and closed his eyes, tears were still spilling down his face, he looked so miserable. The red bandanna wearing turtle just couldn't take it anymore. He got up and ran out of the room...**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

After that night it was hard for Raph to go in Mikey's room, seeing him so sick and upset just made him feel ashamed.

"Raphael?" a voice asked pulling him out of his thoughts

Raph turned to see Dante holding a cup some bread in his hand. "Here you and your brothers must be hungry after your long journey"

"Thanks" he said simply, taking the cup and bread from Dante,

"Here Donatello give this bread to your brother, I put the medicine inside the bread that may help him" Dante said walking over to Don and Mikey.

"Thank you Dante" Don said taking the bread

"Mikey? Hey you need to eat this okay? It will help you feel better" Donny said

"N-No!" Mikey stammered inching away from Don, he wasn't going to eat anything that _monster_ made.

"Mikey you have too" Don stated he knew his brother was nauseous but he had to eat something.

"NO!" Mikey yelled

The room grew quiet, Don. Raph and Leo looked at their brother in shock.

"Come on Mikey, you have too" Leo said taking the bread from Don and walked over to Mikey

Mikey shook his head rapidly "NO!" he yelled again knocking the bread out of Leo's hand.

"Mikey! Don't. Be. Such. A. Child!" Leo said frustrated he hadn't intended to sound mean, he just wanted Mikey to feel better.

Mikey suddenly looked at Leo with wide hurt eyes. Then suddenly he shot up from where he was and out into the cold snowy world outside.

"Mikey!" Leo, Raph and Donny yelled in unison, running for the door

They saw a black silhouette of their brother for a moment but then a white wind of snow, made him blurry and then was gone...

*** I had soooo much fun writing this chapter! It was a real challenge writing for Raph! I hope you guys are still with me on this story!**

**Anyhoo! tell me what you guys thought about this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

*** Hey ppls! So here is chapter 8, I was going to put this chapter up two days ago, but my internet signal has been acting up lately… So I hope you guys like this one as well! And it's in Mikey's perspective! Who doesn't love this guy! Anyhoo! **

**Enjoy***

**Chapter 8**

It was freezing outside, but Mikey just kept on running. He wanted to go back, to apologize for running off like he did, but he couldn't, not with that monster there, not when his brothers think that Dante is so nice and kind just because Splinter is his father, even if he tired to explain why he ran off, they wouldn't believe that Dante was evil and out to get him.

They never saw his evil glares, they never heard what Dante said to him, they _never_ felt chills up their spins when Dante said their names. _No...They never did_,_ it was only me..._ He thought as he kept running, his feet hit the cold snowy ground making his feet feel like ice. _Why? Why is it that only I can see past Dante's good act routine? Why can I see Dante's deadly glares? When they can't? _

He stopped to caught his breathe, then suddenly he put his hand over his mouth and went into a coughing fit, causing him to fall onto his knees. This snow and wind weren't helping him at all, his fever if he could take a guess, was a hell of a lot higher than it was before. When he stopped coughing he removed his hand and to his complete shock saw...blood?

_Uh oh..._ He thought, he'd been around Donny enough to know that was _never_ good.

Should he go back? Mikey knew he wouldn't be able to handle this on his own... _No!... He'll be there! _He argued with himself, as he carefully got up, then fell back on to his knees when he became suddenly dizzy.

Then he heard something- it sound like a shout, but the wind was blowing too loud for him to make out what it said, so he bowed his head, closed his eyes and listened-

"Mikey!" his eyes snap open, it was Donny, he sounded frantic and scared, then he heard two more voices calling him. He recognized those voices too-

"Mikey! Where the shell are ya?"

_Raph..._

"Mikey! Please answer!"

_Leo..._

Mikey bowed his again..._Leo..._ _ "Mikey! Don't. Be. Such. A. Child!" _he breathed in rigidly and began to feel nauseous again. _"When are you going to stop joking and GROW UP!"_ he clamped his eyes shut, and took off from where his brothers were calling from. Spitting up blood and bile as he ran away, tears were spilling over his eyes, the wind making his face cold from the wetness on his cheeks.

It was like nothing had changed, like nothing from two weeks ago had never happened, _Like Leo didn't change at all.. _Mike thought when he landed face first into the icy cold snow. He started to shake when he pushed himself on to his knees. He put his hand on his chest when he realized how much it hurt to breathe, that and how short his breathing actually was.

He could still hear them calling him-

"Mikey! Please talk to us!" it was Donny again; he sounded if it were possible more frantic and scared than before.

"Mikey! Answer me! Please little brother!"

The orange masked turtle touch his broken arm, _No... _He realized, none of what he thought before was true, that stuff had happened. _Leo HAS changed! He's not a jerk anymore! _He told himself, sighing he realized how horrible, dizzy and exhausted he felt.

Shakily he rose to his feet, shucked as deep of a breathe his chest would allow and-

"G-Guys!" he yelled though it sounded hoarse and inaudible.

"Mikey!" he heard Donny and Leo say in unison

He tired to yell again but all that came out of his mouth was a painful cough. He heard his brothers rushing toward his direction. His legs buckled and he fell on to his knees again, his vision blurred and then he fell forward, his face hitting the freezing cold snow. He wished for a moment, that it could just cover him completely, granted it was cold, but it wasn't as bad as the icy wind that tour through him like so many knifes. Yeah, only for a moment did he wish that, he closed his eyes; relief overtaking him as he heard his brothers finally reach him. Their asking him if he was okay, and to stay awake for them. But he was too tired to listen. So instead he mustered a small smile, hoping that this would ease their worry.

Then darkness overtook him….

***So whatcha think? **

**Reviews would be so badass!**

**Please feed the starving author!***


	9. Chapter 9

***comes out from hiding place* Ummm *laughs sheepishly* Hi TMNT peoples! Guess what? I'M ALIVE! And I was FINALLY able to update this story, I still have no frickin idea why I was never able to update it! But I can now, and that is all that matters! I just want to say that I am so astonished that you guys love this story so much. I've read the comments of how much you guys wanted me to update, It still baffles me as to why ya'll love this story and The Secret so much, I mean when I read those two stories they just remind me of how young, grammar-misspelled, and didn't-put-enough-detail-in-them I was back then. So I just want to thank all of you (who are hopefully still with me) and say how much I respect you guys, cause I do, cause without you guys and our-shared-love/obesstion-over-TMNT-&-Batman etc, I wouldn't be apart of this site!**

**So thank you all! And enjoy!**

**P.S: Instead of Donny having a 'Y' at the end I'm changing it to an 'ie', When I was young I would spell it "Donny" but NOW for some reason I spell it "Donnie" I know it doesn't really matter, its the same thing, but I just wanted to let you guys know.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Mikey! Wake Up!" Leo yelled over the cold, dangerous wind, tears rolled down his face.

"Ya shellforbrains! Why'd ya come out here! Ya idiot!" Raph screamed though against the blizzard it sounded inaudible

"Guys! The longer he stays out here the worse he's going to get!" Don yelled to his two emotionally wrecked older brothers. Pushing them out of the way and picking his little brother up bridle style. He held him close, pausing only a second to get his emotions in check. "C'mon let's get him inside!" Donnie said running back to Dante's home.

"Dante! We need your help!" the purple masked turtle called out as he reached the doorless cottage.

"What has happened, Donatello?" Dante asked

"It's Mikey-" Don's voice cracked as he showed the rabbit his pale snow-covered, ice cold little brother.

"My word! Poor Michelangelo!" Dante said as he grabbed an old blanket from his shabby cabinet. Don thought for a second he saw Dante smirk, but it was gone just as fast as it had came. He shook his head. _Mikey...Focus on Mikey!_

"Here my friend, place him here" Dante told him, pointing to the same bed Mikey laid in before he ran off. Donnie nodded and carefully put his ill brother on the worn-out bed.

"Can you help him Dante?" Leo asked concern all over his voice and face, he was shaking. Rather it was from the cold, the fear for Mikey's life, or both. Donnie didn't know.

"I will do...the best I can Leonardo." the ninja rabbit replied putting a warm wash-cloth on Mikey's forehead. Which caused Mikey to cringed at the sudden wet contact. "Donatello would you assist me?" Donnie didn't say or do anything, he just stood there and looked at his orange masked brother, his eyes filled with fear.

"Donatello?" Dante repeated a hint of annoyance in his voice

"W-What?" Don said looking up

"Would you assist me?"

"O-Of course!" Donnie said bending down to Dante's level. "But I'm not sure I'll be much help. I'm not a doctor" he said disappointed in himself, bowing his head. He looked back up and thought he saw Dante grin to himself. He shook his head again, harder this time. _I'm seeing things..._ The purple tech-loving turtle looked at Mikey, and tears started to form in his eyes.

The rabbit look out the rectangular doorway. "The blizzard looks to have let up some. Would you like to exit and take a moment?"

Don shot up like a rocket, not even hesitating as he ran outside. Leo looked at Raph with concern, and Raph looked at Leo the same way. Both in a silent conversation with each other.

_Ya regrettin comin here, Fearless?_

_In the beginning, No...But now._ The blue masked leader looked at their youngest. He looked back at Rapheal, who gestured his head toward outside to where Donatello was.

_I'll stay here, ya go see if Don's okay. Besides its your turn anyways._

Leo chuckled softly and smiled. _Thanks Raph_. Leo walked beside Raph and put a hand on his shoulder. _You always know how to help someone smile._

Raph made a face, _Please Fearless, no chick-flick moments._

Leo smiled._ I'm just saying-_

Raph turned to face his older brother. _Well don't._

And with that, Leonardo walked toward Donatello.

* * *

"Donnie?" Leo said softly, fully expecting to see his brother. But saw that he was nowhere in sight. Leo's heart stopped for a moment.

"Don!" Leo called out

No answer.

Leo walked around Dante's cottage, seeing if his brother was anywhere in the area.

But Don wasn't. "Donnie!" he called out again, starting to panic. _First Mikey gets sick, now Donnie's disappears._

"Leo, whatcha doin? Ya gonna wake up Mikey!" Raph's voice suddenly said

Leo spun around to see Raph standing in the doorway. "Raph! Don's gone." Leo told him

Raph eyes widened "Whaddya mean gone!?"

"I mean he's gone. He's nowhere near Dante's cottage" Leo replied loudly, he took a deep breathe. Trying to calm down. "Don wouldn't of just left, not when Mikey's so sick" he said pacing through the cold snow. _But then why?..._

_"But I'm not sure I'll be much help. I'm not a doctor"_ Could that be it? "Raph! Don might've gone looking for a way to help Mikey!" Leo announced

"What?" Raph asked

"Think about it, Donnie said he wouldn't be much help because he's not a doctor. So he must've-"

"-Gone lookin for a doctor who can help." Raph finished realizing now what Leo was getting at.

Leo nodded. _Why'd he go by himself? Dammit Donnie!_ "I'm going to go look for him, the weather at the moment is bad enough seeing that its already dark out, but if that blizzard comes back..." he trailed off not wanting to say it out loud, for fear it might happen. _I'd might never find him...Or worse, I'd find him but he'd be..._ Leonardo shook his head, clearing that thought out of his mind. "Raph you-"

"-Stay here and try to help Dante with Mikey, I got it Leo! You go find Don!" Raph stated. The blue masked wearing turtle nodded, and turned to leave. "Hold on a minute!" Raph said as he ran into the cottage, a few minutes later he came back with a coat, shoes that surprisingly looked like they might fit him, a blanket, and shoulder bag.

"Here." Raph said shoving it all in Leo's arms

Leo looked at the stuff then at his brother, completely dumbfounded. "How?-"

"Its all Dante's, he won't mind considerin that you need it all to help ya find Donnie." the red bandanna wearing turtle stated.

Leo put the coat and shoes on, then put the bag over his shoulder. "Thanks Raph."

Raph gave him a look that said _No, chick flick moments again!_ but instead said "Go find Don, then ya can come back and help with Mikey!" shooing him off.

The blue masked ninja turtle ran down the road. _Please Mikey, please hold on, until I get back!_ Leo said to his sick brother in his head, hoping Mikey might hear it._ Please Donnie, please be okay!_ doing the same with Don, if Mikey passed from this sickness he couldn't lose Donnie too. His heart just wouldn't be able to take it...

* * *

**Well guys whatcha think for my first time being back at writing for TMNT? Was it Good? Bad? Do you all still want me to continue this story? Or are you guys tired of me, and gave up on me cause it took me a long time to write a new chappie?**

**I apologize that its super short. Or if its crappy, like I said I haven't rewritten for TMNT in a while. **

**I'll see you all in the next chapter! =)**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Hey guys! So heres chapter 10! Hope you guys love it!_

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Didn't I pass that tree already?" Donnie said out loud to himself. _Okay... What way was that town?_ He couldn't believe it! He couldn't remember how to get back to that little town they were at earlier today.

Though its understandable why he was having trouble finding his way, seeing as it was pitch black outside, and everything looked the same. But to Don, it just made him feel like an idiot. He had a very good sense of direction, to think that he, Donatello was- _NO! I am NOT lost! _he thought stubbornly.

A sudden, extremely cold breeze cause him to shiver, he rubbed up and down his arms. _Alright so...maybe doing this with no clothes on wasn't the best idea I've ever had._ But what choice did the purple masked turtle have? He wanted desperately to help his little brother get better, finding someone that actually knew what they were doing, it was the only thing Donnie could think of.

Another cold breeze came through the area, this time harder to were it almost knocked him over.

_I WILL help Mikey!_ Donnie said that became his mantra, saying it when he started to have doubts about going back. But realizing now that even if he wanted to go back. He couldn't, because he couldn't remember the way back to Dante's. _What is wrong with me!_

He turned left, then right, then- _SLAM!_ He ended up with his face against a cold trunk of a tree.

"Ow.." Donnie moaned as he rubbed his face with his hand. _Not smart Donatello..._ Don shook his head and began walking again, this time however he kept his hands out-stretched in front of him so he doesn't face-slam another tree.

_CRACK!_ Don froze as he heard a twig snap behind him. He slowly turned around, readying himself for a fight. But to find that it was nothing but and old cat lady, she was standing incredibly close for his liking, but he got a very good look at her.

_She kinda looks like Klunk._ he thought. Her fur was orange, but pale and wrinkled, compared to Klunk's bright, smooth fur. Her eyes, unlike Mikey's cat, were red instead of green.

Donnie took a step back, wanting at least some of his personal space back. The old lady did nothing.

"Uhh...Hi." Don said awkwardly. He looked down, and was completely shock when he saw, that the old lady had a medical bag in her hand. _Holy Shell! I actually found someone!_ "My little brother is very sick, and my brothers and I have no idea how to take care of him..." Donatello said bluntly. "Could you.. help him?"

She stood there was a few moments, looking at Don with those red eyes of hers. The purple masked turtle actually took another step back in fear, _It's like she's looking through me._ he thought, rubbing his cold neck uncomfortably.

He returned his gaze to her. Don's heart almost stopped. The lady was gone! "Wait!" he yelled as a gust of his came muffling his call. "Come back!" he yelled turning in circles, nothing. Nothing, but a pitch black forest of trees covered in snow. What was worse, not only was he freezing cold, and lost in the dark but he was alone... Completely alone in a world he regrets coming to.

The tech-genius took off running. Tripping and stumbling over tree trunks and branches, but stayed upright. "Please! Come back!" he cried out "My brother needs help!". Suddenly Donatello found himself on his plastron. Getting a face full of snow, as he tripped over a rock. He laid there, not getting up. He moved his head, chin resting in the snow instead of his face.

"Mikey..." Donnie whispered miserably, he covered his eyes with his arms, shaking violently. He shook from the cold, from fear of loosing his little brother, fear, that he stupidly got himself lost, that his brothers might not only loose Mikey... but him too. From the helplessness and failure he felt, that the one half- animal-half human person that might've been able to help...was now gone.

"I'm sorry...Sorry I can't help you..." he whispered tears rolled down his face.

"Donatello?" a voice asked. Said turtle looked up, and he looked and looked.

"...Mikey...?"

* * *

"DON!" Leonardo bellowed as he struggled against the wind. _C'mon Donnie, where are you little brother?_ He thought desperately. He'd been looking for his brother for the passed hour, at least that is how long it feels like he's been out here.

_Why did you leave Don? Why didn't you come talk to me if you were feeling this upset again? I could've helped you._ Being the oldest, Leo always knew when one of them was upset, so it makes sense that he would try and make them feel better because he was the eldest. He's the big brother, their protector. It's his job.

Nevertheless it doesn't change the fact that his brothers still try and hide that their upset at all. Raph does it, Mikey does it a lot, but out of the three Donnie seems to do it the most. Each of them do it for different reasons: Michelangelo does it not only because he doesn't want to bother anybody, and also cause he doesn't want to be seen as a baby.

Raphael does because he's the toughest, and he doesn't want people to think he's gone soft, Donatello..._Huh..._ Leo always thought his reason was the same as Mikey's not wanting to bother anyone. But the blue masked turtle soon realized he was wrong.

{Flaskback}

_Leonardo was meditating in the dojo. Putting all his focus into his breathing. He found this to be his relaxation, where as his brothers...didn't really share his love of meditation._

_He breathed in and breathed out. In his head, Leo went over the events that happened to his brothers, his sensei and himself. Drako and the Damiyo's son had sent them all to different places a crossed the galaxy. Leo along with his friend Usagi managed to get the War Staff and tried to bring his brothers to where he was._

_In the portal, even though he couldn't transport them there: He saw that his youngest looked he was in an alternate dimension where they all super heroes instead of Ninjas. Raph was riding a double motorcycle on a snowy mountain, it appeared like he was in a race of some kind. Leo thought Raph was gone when he saw his brother and the guy that was with him fall off the side of the mountain._

_Don looked to also be in an alternate dimension like Mikey was, though Mikey's was full of life and color, Don's...wasn't. It was dull and sad looking, There was an adult turtle there with Donnie, he strangely resembled Mikey but weirdly acted like Raph._

_It was only when they all got home, when Leo was filled in on what really happened to his brothers. They all (along with himself) told their adventures, well...all except one. Don didn't say anything about what had happened to him, he slipped by and went into his lab when they were all engrossed in telling their tales._

_And that is where Donnie's been ever since, all that happened yesterday night. Thinking of Don, Leo broke his meditation and opened his eyes. The dojo door was cracked open enough for Leo to see the light coming from his brother's lab._

_**He's still up?**__ Leo thought, he knew Don tended to pull all-nighters, but considering what they all went through, they deserve a good long sleep. Leo got up and headed to his brothers lab, taking a peek. He saw Donnie asleep with his head resting on the table._

_**Well at least he's getting some sleep.**__ Leo turned toward his room, thinking he should get some rest as well. He stopped when he heard Don cry out. The blue masked turtle turned around and saw that Don was in complete distress, his face was scrunched up in pain, his body was shaking violently and his breathing was short and heavy._

_**Nightmare..**__ He realized immediately, running to his brother without hesitation. Leo softly put his hand on Donnie's shoulder._

_"Donnie." he said shaking him lightly_

_"N-Nooo...Leave...them...alone.." Don moaned_

_"Don" Leo shook him again harder this time_

_"L-Leo, Raph-h, Mike-ey..!" he sobbed_

_"Shhh. Donnie, It's alright" Leo said trying to sooth his brother_

_"N-NO!" Donatello cried out jerking awake_

_"Don?" Leo asked his voice filled with concern_

_His brother looked at him. "L-Leo, wh-what are you doing up?" Donnie stammered_

_"I came to check on you, you've been here since yesterday night." Leo replied_

_Don nodded, understanding. "I'm fine." he simply said_

_"That nightmare you had clearly says that your not, bro" the Fearless Leader stated giving his tech-loving brother's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong."_

_"Why don't you stop treating me like I'm 5 frickin years old!" Don snapped glaring at his older brother_

_"I will, when you stop acting like one Donnie" Leo said calmly_

_Silence..._

_"Don...You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"_

_The purple masked turtle nodded slightly. "Then tell me what's wrong, I wanna help you."_

_Tears started to form in Donnie's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "When..." Don cleared his throat "When we were all sent to different places..." His brother took a deep breathe._

_Leonardo waited patiently. "I was sent to a world...an alternate future...Where the Shredder rules the world, everything is in ruins, most of the people are gone and the ones who are still around. They are in a resistance...and April is the leader, C-Casey's dead, Ma-Master Splinter dies pr-protecting you guys, M-Mikey l-loses an arm and he turned c-cold and haunted, Raph loses his left e-eye and L-Leo your blind!" Donnie sobbed out, he let the tears fall freely down his face._

_"You and R-Raph hated each, you three were all separated becau- because I disappeared- I abandoned you guys for thirty years!" Don inhaled shakily "I led us in one final attack on the Shredder, t-things were okay at first but... Mikey d-dies, then its y-you and R-Raph. I was able to defeat the S-Shredder but you guys dead in the process!" Donnie cried out he lowered his head, his tears falling on the ground making small plop! plop! sounds as they made contacted._

_"Y-You guys died...I w-watched...and it w-was all MY F-FAULT!" the purple masked turtle cried, Leo couldn't take it any more, he pulled Don into his arms._

_"Oh Donnie! Shhh, its okay, I'm here. I'm okay, we're all okay!" Leo said to his distraught little brother, rubbing circles on Don's shell. Donnie cling to Leo like a life line, he sobbed and cried into his older brothers plastron._

_"Don." Leo said pulling away slightly, he looked into his brothers eyes. "Listen to me. That place was not real okay? You'd __**never**__ abandoned us, just like we would never do that to you. What you saw, was __**not**__ your fault! We're here, we're alive Donnie. We're okay." he cupped his little brothers cheek, whipping away the tears with his thumb._

_Donnie sobbed harder at the motion. "L-Leo!"_

_"Shh...I'm here Don, big brothers here.." Leo soothed pulling Don in another embrace._

_The tech-loving turtle's body shook as he cried, he buried his face in Leo's neck. Leo rocked his brother gently, and after a few minutes Donnie sobs turned into silent tears still clinging to Leo._

_"Don?" Leo whispered_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were so upset?"_

_Don hesitated for a moment "I...didn't want to worry you guys, I thought...you guys wouldn't understand..."_

_Leo nodded, he understood. "You gonna be alright?"_

_Donatello avoided his gaze. "I'll be okay..."_

{End of Flashback}

Leo trudged through the snow, through the forest, through the tree trunks and branches. He knew that Donnie was lying when he said he'd be okay. If he was then he wouldn't of run off, Don would've talk to him instead.

The blue ninja turtle shuddered as the wind started to pick up. _It's getting worse, I need to hurry and find Donnie._

_Shink!_

Leo stopped, he thought he heard something...

Silence..Nothing but the wind harshly blowing around. Leonardo walked on..

_Shink!_

There it was again! Leo stopped walking and listened

...

...

...

_SHINK!_

Leo's eyes snapped open, he knew that sound. That was the sound of something metal, something sharp, making contacted with something hard.

He got a pit in his stomach...Something wasn't right... He ran toward the sounds...

...

...

...

_Nooo..._ He couldn't believe it... His brothers...were laying in a clearing covered in snow and...blood... They..were...They were dead...

His heart dropped into his stomach. "Raph!" he yelled looking at his red masked brother...

His heart broke painfully. "Donnie!" the Fearless Leader choked out miserably. _Donnie... Please NO! Don't leave me..._ The way his second youngest body looked...

His heart stopped and shattered. "MIKEY!" Leonardo bellowed, he ran to his little brothers, falling to his knees.

"Nooo.." He whispered _Mikey please...Don't be..._ He put his hand on each of their necks...No pulse...No raise and fall of breathe from the plastron.

His brothers...

His family...were all gone...He failed to protect them...

And he was all alone...

...

...

"NO!" he screamed brokenly tears falling in different directions down his face. "NO! NO! NO!"

* * *

"...Mikey...W-What are you-!" Don stuttered jumping up looking at Mikey in disbelief. "Your sick, Mikey your going to get worse being out here!"

"Whaddoya mean?" Mikey asked smiling

Donnie shook his head. "We need to get you someplace warm." he said grabbing his brother's wrist, or at least tried to. The only thing he grabbed was air. He looked down and saw that his brothers arm was gone...

"Mikey...Wh-What...?"

"What's wrong Donnie?" his brother asked. He looked up at Mikey and saw that his appearance had changed, he wasn't the happy-go-lucky, joke cracking, sick with a fever little brother anymore. He grew a few inches, his orange mask was dull and torn, his eyes were emotionless, haunted, cold and angry. What was worse he had deep, long gash wounds, that looked like they were made from a sword, all around his body, blood dripped from Mikey falling onto the snow.

This wasn't Mikey...Not _his_ Mikey...

Mikey sneered at him. "Afraid to face me?"

Donnie just stood there, shocked.

"Don't blame you, considering what ya did to me!" Mikey glared at him, he never thought his brother was capable of such a harsh glare. "Look at me Don! Look at what you did to me!" he snarled

Don flinched taking a step backwards. "THIS!" Mikey pointed to himself "Is all your fault, Donatello"

A lump grew in Donnie's throat. "M-Mikey...I'm-I'm sorry!"

Mike scoffed pulling out his nun-chuck, he began to twirl it around. "Too little...to late Donnie!"

The tech-genius's eyes grew as wide as saucers "Mikey..No-"

His little brother lunged at him.

Donatello dodged out of the way. Mikey came at him again, Donnie dodged and dodged. he did a back flip and landed a few feet away from his brother.

He panted. His muscles were stiff and cold from how long he's been out here. He realized how exhausted he was..

"Awww! What's wrong Don? Don't want to fight me?" Mike teased angrily

Don gulped his heart twisted into knots. Tears fell down from his eyes.

"To bad...Cause I sure wanna fight you!"

Donnie turned around and ran.

He ran and ran and ran...

* * *

_AN: ...Poor Donnie and Leo! Whatcha guys thinks going on? *laughs* Dante's not just a plain rabbit ninja or samurai...Usagi is just a plain rabbit, but also a samurai...But Dante's not! MWAHAHAHAHA! XD_

_Damn...I'm a jerk...And I thought I was a jerk to Dick and Bruce in my Young Justice stories!_

_I DO NOT know where the hack I'm going with this story! I think I'm just winging it now... =/_

_So will Leo, Donnie and Raph ever see through Dante's illusion?_

_Will Mikey recover from his sickness?_

_Find out in future chapters! =)_

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: How's it goin bros? I'm a bro of PWEEEEEDIIIIEEEPIIIEE! (Youtuber! GO look him up) And welcome to another chapter of The Darkness He Can Only See! =) Hope you like it and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 11

"No..." Leo moaned. It was the only word he could think, or say. His brothers dead? Gone? He'll never see them again?...It was impossible...

What in the world was he going to tell Master Splinter when he got back home? His sensei will be furious with him! After all _he_ was the one who went in his fathers room while he was gone; when he knew that it was forbidden to do so. _He_ found that stupid picture, _He_ was the one who couldn't let his teenage curiosity go.

_He-_Leonardo came here with his brothers willingly when he should have ordered them all to stay put, to say "Who cares if Sensei taught someone else before us? That's in the past, what matters is here and now." But he didn't, and because he didn't... Raph...Donnie.. and Mikey were...

"NO!" he sobbed, this just wasn't fair! With shaky arms, he hugged his three brothers._ This is my fault...I-I'm so sorry..._ He thought as his body shook both from the cold and his heart breaking sadness he felt.

"Aw.. What a sad and touching site." a voice spoke

Leo snapped his head up to the left and saw an old cat lady standing a few feet away._ She looks like Klunk..._ Leo immediately thought, because it was true, though they were some differences between Mikey's cat and this Cat-Lady. In appearance she looked harmless, but...there was something about her...something bad...And Leo didn't trust her at all.

"Who are you?" he growled hoarsely. The Cat-Lady cackled, Leo could see that she had pointy shark-like teeth. She stepped closer.

Leonardo let out a deep, 'stay-away' growl. Something that only Raphael has done. He tightened his hold on his brothers lifeless bodies, giving the woman the best Raph-glare he could make.

"Ooooh! Was that suppose to scare me?" The Lady scoffed, laughing as she ignored both the growl and glare, coming closer.

"What the hell do you want!?" The blue masked turtle demanded angrily.

She again. ignored him. "Sooo, _this_ is what you fear the most?" she paused to let out a witch-laugh. "How..Pathetic..".

"What are you talking about!?" Leo shouted, fury began to boil in his stomach.

She looked at him straight in his eyes, her face emotionless. "Things aren't... always what they seem."

Leo blinked several times and shook his head, completely confused. "Wha-" looking back at the old lady, to find she was gone, what was worse he could no longer feel his brothers in his arms. He looked down: his brothers were gone too, the sword wielding turtle was only hugging empty air.

Leonardo jumped up in a panic. He looked around the spot where they had been laying, there was no blood in the snow, no body prints from where they're bodies had been, the snow was smoothed over. Almost like they were never here.

The Fearless Leader stood there. "Things aren't...always what they seem..." he whispered repeating what the woman had said. He let out a noise that was between a laugh and a sob of relief. His brothers were not dead, they were alive! Raph was still at Dante's, Mikey... Leo gulped, dread entered his stomach, was still gravely sick and Donnie was still out here in this weather...

"Not out of the woods yet...literally..." Leo said, smiling a little. Thinking it would be a quote Mikey would've used.

But then that left a question: What had he just experienced? He brothers are alive and somewhat okay, then why did he see them dead?

* * *

"Doooonnnniiiieee!"

Donatello squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling raggedly. He was certainly hiding up in a thickly branch tree. Trying to catch his breathe as he hide from his little 'brother'. True the brother that was chasing him, trying to kill him, was in fact Michelangelo. But it wasn't _his Mikey_. This Mike was from the horrible, possible future that Drako and the Damiyo's son sent him too.

"_Donaaatelloooo! _" He heard his 'brother' call out, a manic, pissed off cackle came soon after

Donnie whimpered, he hugged the tree trunk tightly, One; because he was slipping, loosing his grip from pure exhaustion. Two: cause it was the only solid and non-threatening thing he had that he could find comfort in if only for a few moments.

"Come out, Come out _wherever you are_!" a gust of wind muffled out Michelangelo laugh, as he began to come closer and closer to where Donatello was hiding. "C'mon Donnie, don'tcha wanna play with me big brother!" more laughter.

Don's lower lip trembled. Why? Why was this happening? Why was his futuristic little brother here? Attacking him? He was suppose to be dead! Along with the future Raph and Leo. Donnie gulped as his shoulder shook. _I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry_

"I said"

Don froze eyes widening from complete shock and terror.

_"Don't. You. Want. To. Play. With me. Big Brother_?" His brother snarled into the right side of his face, his hot breathe and deadly I-want-you-dead aura sent shiver down Donatello's shell.

"Mikey-AH!" Don yelped as he felt Michelangelo pushed him suddenly, the tree was a pretty good distance up, easy to climb, but to high to simply jump down from and not get hurt, so when the tech-loving turtle hit the ground face first he just stayed there, the wind gone from him.

"HAHAHAHA!" Mike laughed viciously

Donatello, with much difficultly managed to get to his feet, his breathe hitched with each inhale and exhale he took. Raising his head up, and saw Michelangelo standing a few feet away. _H-How is he moving s-so fast?_ he thought tiredly

His brother smirked at him, he moved his upper and bottom lips together in sucking motion, then open up and spit blood onto the snow-covered ground. The purple masked turtle cringed as he looked at Mikey, scarred, wounded, blood-soaked body.

Mike chuckled "Hard to look at me? Don?"

Donnie gulped fearful "Mikey- I'm sorry, I never want you- or Leo or Raph to die. I would_ never want_ that. I-"

"-Don?" Michelangelo said closing his eyes

Donatello flinched suddenly, feeling a sharp pain in his left cheek. He touched out of impulse, pulling his hand back and finding his blood on his three fingered hand. Looking back at his brother, seeing his arm outstretched, hand open like it had once had held something.

The bo staff wielding turtle looked turned his head and saw a Ninja Star stuck in the tree behind him. He snapped his gaze back at Mike.

His brother glared at him, a deathly glare. "_Shut. Up_!" taking his nun-chuck out, charging forward.

Don fell to his knees, giving up. He was so drained, so freezing cold, so hurt, so incredibly sorry, so _done_.

...

...

"DONNIE!" a voice screamed feeling something wrap around his body, he panicked, franticly trying to get out of whatever was on him. He whimpered tears falling down his face.

The thing held on tightly. "Whoa! Whoa! Don! Its okay! Its okay! Its me Donnie!"

Said turtle froze. "L-Leo?" he whispered his whole body began to shake, from the cold, from the fear, from the hopeful feeling he had, wanting it so badly for it to be his older brother.

"Yeah Don. Its me, Who else would it be?"

He felt himself being pushed slightly, a hand went under his chin, making Donnie look up and into his brother eyes.

Leonardo smiled "Hey" he said simply

Tears of relief, fear, sadness, guilt, and hurt fell from his eyes. "Leo! L-Leo!" bowing his head into his older brother's neck, he cried, he sobbed, he apologized.

He felt Leo rub circles on his shell. " Shh...Donnie, Its okay. Your okay Don, I'm here bro." The sword wielding turtle soothed

"Leo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left, I shouldn't have...I'm so sorry!"

Leo arms tighten around him "Its alright Donnie, I'm not mad, Its alright..."

* * *

Raphael sat on the floor in Dante's cottage. His little brother Mikey still asleep, his sickness if it was even possible has gotten worse. And if they didn't do something soon- The sai wielding turtle shook his head. _Don't think about stuff like that..._

Getting up he went over to Dante "Hows my brother doin Dante?" he asked

Dante looked at him. "Not too good I'm afraid, my friend"

Raph growled, frustrated with situation they were all in. "Right..."

The rabbit ninja stood up. "I shall be right back Raphael, you stay here with your brother."

Raph nodded "You got it." he said as Dante walked outside.

He sighed. rubbing a hand over his face. He stopped, looking at Mikey when he heard him moan. "Mikey?" he asked

"Uhhh...Leo...?" Mikey groaned cringing in pain, eyes closed

"Nah bro, Its me Raph"

"R-Raph..ie. Where...Le..o..?"

Raph flinched, he didn't have the heart to tell his ill bro that his brothers weren't here. "He's... outside helpin Dante with something."

Mikey whimpered "Do...Donn..ie?"

Raphael inhaled, _Everything is so messed up!_ "He's with him too". Mikey, with his eyes still closed moved to get up. Raph gently pushed him back down. Doing something he rarely ever does, he cupped Mikey's face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. His little brother lend into the touch, groaned miserably.

"Easy Mike, go back to sleep bro, everythin's goin to be alright." Raphael said softly. Mikey coughed, a thin trail of blood came out of the corner of his mouth. The red masked turtle's heart almost stopped. _Where the HELL was Dante_! He thought angrily getting up and went outside, Dante was no where at all!

"Raph?" a small voice asked, turning around he saw Mikey awake again, eyes open.

"Hey Mikey, how are yo-?" Taking a step toward his brother

"N-NO! Leave me alone!" Mike shrieked making Raphael stop in his tracks, hurt and shock visible all over his face.

"Mikey-" putting a hand out toward his brother.

"No! R-Raphie! DON'T HURT ME!" The orange masked turtle screamed

Raph retracted his hand, His eyes widen when he saw that there was a pipe with blood all over it. Looking back at his brother he saw that Michelangelo was no longer moving, blood poured down the side of his head, eyes wide open...lifeless.

"N-No...M-Mikey? Wha... What did I...?" Raph stuttered there was a mirror on the wall to his right, when he looked into it what he saw made the bottom of his stomach drop.

It was himself. But he had fangs, claws, his eyes looked evil, he was huge and bulkier than he usually, blood spots were all over his demonic face, blood from his brother. He was a monster...And he just killed his little brother.

His anger got control over him

It turned him into a murderer...

"NO!" He bellowed _Why? Why? WHY!?_ He couldn't look at his monstrous reflection any more, he turned and bolted, running outside into the dark, freezing cold, now snowing again weather.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!_ He repeated over and over again. Knowing fully well that no matter how any times he said it, it would never make what he did okay...

...

...

Dante watched Raphael run out of his house, he smiled satisfied that he was finally gone. He jumped down from the roof of his house. "Finally" he said to a still sleeping Michelangelo as he walked inside. "I thought he'd never leave..."

He pulled a thick rope "Sooo...Michelangelo..." he sneered

He snapped the rope in his hands "What to do...with you"

* * *

Leonardo hugged his brother Donatello to him. His little brother sobbed and cried against him, Leo's heart broke with every sob with every tremor that wrecked his baby brother.

"Donnie? What happened?" he asked gently, lovingly, worriedly

Donatello hiccuped but stayed silent. A few minutes went by to where Leo thought he wouldn't answer at all...

"I...I saw Mikey..." he said

That answer put ice in Leo's veins "Y-You saw Mikey? But...Don thats impossible! Mikey's-"

"I s-saw the Michelangelo f-from the future I-I went to!" Don cried out hoping Leo would believe him. "It w-was h-_horrible_ Leo! He hated me, he b-_blamed_ me for getting him k-killed! He had _blood_ all over him, he attacked me tried to kill me! _God!_ Leo it was a n-nightmare!" He sobbed brokenly

"Donnie, Look at me." Leonardo said pulling apart from Don to look him in the eyes "Listen to me little brother...Shhh its okay. Don what you saw it wasn't real, you understand? It was an illusion!"

Donatello looked at him with hurt, confused eyes. "W-What?" he whispered

He cupped his brother face with his hands. "It. Wasn't. Real." he said gently "It took me just now to realize it, but this forest, this whole forest, plays with your negative emotions, whatever you fear, whatever you feel guilty about, anger...This forest brings it to life in horrible illusions!"

His tech loving turtle brother gulped "R-Really?"

Leo nodded "Really Donnie"

"H-How did you figure all that out?" Don asked

"What you told me...About the futuristic version of Mikey, I figured it out then..."

Donnie still looked confused "How?"

Leo hesitated "Guilt Donatello. You feel guilty, you blame yourself, you think its your fault that the future Mikey, Raph and I died. That's how. You felt so guilty Donnie that the forest manifested all that blame into something terrifying."

"What about you?" Donnie asked

Leo stiffened "What about me?" He asked

His little brother hesitated "D-Did it manifest your guilt?"

"...No. Not my guilt..." He answered softly, his body began to betray him as it shook slightly. "Fear...It was my fear.."

Donatello's eyes widen "Your-"

"-I was out here looking for you. I heard a noise, and when I followed it... I found you, Raph and Mikey dead..." The sword wielding turtle said whispered

"Leo..." Donnie said sadly putting his hand over Leo's.

"That is what I'm afraid of, failing you guys, getting you guys killed..." He paused biting on his lower lip "I feared it so much that... for a moment, it came true." Leonardo put his forehead against his little brother and closed his eyes.

He pulled away and reached into the shoulder bag Raph gave him. "Here Don, put these on. You must be freezing." He said handing him the coat, shoes, and blanket.

His brother did so without question. When Donatello was dressed, they both stood up.

"We are going to go back to Dante's cottage, grab Mikey and get the _shell_ outta here. I don't care if we are being rude to Dante, Mikey will have a greater chance of getting better at home than here. We're getting out of here and never coming back."

Donnie nodded, completely agreeing with his big brother.

They started to walk forward when Leo grabbed Don's hand. Donnie looked at Leo confused.

"I-I don't want us getting separated." He said as his brother squeezed his hand a little, _I don't want to lose you again..._

Donatello nodded, smiling for the first time since he's been lost in this forest.

Together, they started walking...

* * *

_AN: *Laughs* Alright bros I'm gonna end it here! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This took me SO long to do, seriously my ass hurts from sitting down for so long!_

_Reviews would be so awesome!_

_Please and Thank you! XD_

_See you in the next one!_

_*brofist*_


End file.
